the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Otter
The Otter is one of the longest-running Characters of the Never-ending Story. He was first introduced on NeS Page 3 and has since been a central member of the NeS Heroes. He is constantly in a state of drunkenness, ranging from mildly drunk to outrageously drunk - swinging between states from one post to the next. Despite being constantly drunk, The Otter is also a valuable target of knowledge - mostly due to him being around long enough to know a lot. He did enjoy a romantic liaison with Maybelle Child and went through an entire period of being completely sober, however it would not last and he eventually returned to the Heroes absent his girlfriend and drunk once again. Despite dating the resident feminist, The Otter is known as a womaniser. Initially his charms appeared to work on women, however he eventually became undesirable by every woman he met as Pages went by. Description Appearance He wore a black ensemble when he first entered NeS, consisting of jeans, a long trenchcoat, a bowler hat, combat boots and a 'Rage' t-shirt - everything being black. Personality The Otter is willing to steal even the smallest of thingsNeS1 Post 122, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Otter the Writer., sometimes even using violence or threats of violence to do so. His violent streak extends to unthinking assaults against people, normally villains, with the intent to killNeS1 Post 139, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Otter the Writer.. Despite this he does have a caring streak for people around him and may do things just to please them, such as acquire special magazines that appeal to each individualNeS1 Post 209, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. He is often likely to let others tell him about fashion, especially MaybeChild, as he doesn't care either way about his clothesNeS1 Post 214, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He is sexually virulent, hoarding masses of pornography and once had a small harem of lesbians, the Indigo Girls, who turned straight for him. He thinks highly of his own allure to women, even when a far more attractive man is presentNeS1 Post 250, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Alcoholism The Otter's drinking problem became apparent very early on, which he displays shortly after killing Bo the Alligator. He will resort to violence to ensure he has a supply of alcohol. As well as alcohol Otter, often along with MaybeChild, will take recreational drugs. Violence The Otter can be incredibly violent towards enemies, but also violent towards innocent people too. This is especially when he is stealing alcohol. Hideaway The Otter likes to have his own personal hideaway, normally unconventional ones such as Fort Xanthan and The Crow's Nest. He also stashes his stolen possessions in these locales. Powers & Talents Vulcan Flame The Otter is capable of producing magical flame from his hands, which he called Vulcan Flames. He can generate the flame into shapes and direct the flaming constructs through the air with deadly precision. Druidic Powers During the early Pages of the Totallyevil Story Arc, the Characters were given Character Classes from the popular Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game and The Otter was a druid with all of the powers a druid has within that game. In particular, Otter was the go-to portal generator for the group. Possessions Druidic Equipment During the early Pages of the Totallyevil Story Arc Semievil bestowed several items upon each of the characters, including The Otter. The Otter's equipment was meant to complement his role as druid in the group. The items included Armor of Oak, Fertalizer of Rampant Growth and Staff of the Passive Observers. Weapons Flint-Lock Duelling Rifles The Otter possesses two flint-lock, meaning they require flint to be fired, duelling rifles. Huskarl The Huskarl sword is a four foot-long Gothic-style blade that Otter keeps in his medic's bag. Medic's Bag The Otter has a black medic's bag. The bag is capable of holding far more than its size ought to allow, including a four foot long sword named Huskarl. Vehicles Volkswagen Beetle Otter has a souped-up 1974 Volkswagen BeetleVolkswagen Beetle article, Wikipedia. with Saturn V rocketSaturn V article, Wikipedia. boosters but he lost the keys to it as soon as he arrived in the arena. He wouldn't find the keys for that car until the very end of NeS2 (citation needed). Volkswagen Karmann Ghia After losing the keys to his first car, The Otter obtained another VolkswagenVolkswagen article, Wikipedia. car, this time the Karmann GhiaKarmann Ghia article, Wikipedia., which is also souped-up. It is jet black in colourNeS1 Post 226, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Relationships Friendships The Otter and Antestarr have a relationship that seems to predate the start of the NeS wherein Antestarr may have been very drunk and took Otter to a bar. The experience has left Otter lamenting it. Lovers The Otter and MaybeChild were first friends that bonded well over a shared interest of recreational drugs. The Indigo Girls The Indigo Girls were a group of lesbian activists that originally intended to stop sexism and heterosexism but, instead, succumbed to it by becoming 'bunny girls' of The Otter where they lived in the Crow's Nest surrounded by porn magazines. The group includes Mindy, who is incredibly strongNeS1 Post 188, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week The Otter arrived in the Colosseum when he heard that some of his friends were involved in the fights staged in the Arena by Ares, the God of War. He drove into the Arena in his 1974 Volkswagen Beetle but then realised he locked his keys inside the carNeS1 Post 120, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Otter the Writer.. Instead of joining the battle, The Otter entered a 7 Eleven that somehow appeared in the Arena where everyone was battling. Despite walking into the 7 Eleven brandishing rifles, The Otter instead stole from the shop by tricking the cashier into looking the other way. He fled the shop with his pockets full of Cow TalesGoetze's Candy Company article, Wikipedia., a kind of chocolate snack designed to look like a cow's tail. After eating all of his Cow Tales, The Otter was being hassled by Enchilada Man to purchase some Mexican food. Otter used his rifles to shoot a hole in Enchilada Man's cart and then threatened to call the Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS)Immigration and Naturalization Service article, Wikipedia. and report Enchilada Man. Enchilada Man left Otter alone, grumblingNeS1 Post 125, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by TheOtter the Writer.. However Semievil, who was one of those involved Ares' duels, saw The Otter's actions and informed the Colosseum audience of Otter's crime. Many of those who had been sleeping were now awake and began to march on The Otter. To escape them The Otter climbed into a tree. Semievil then noticed the empty Cow Tales wrappers and, again, informed the crowd that Otter was the man who robbed the 7 Eleven. The crowd demanded that the tree be cut down, so Semievil goes to find his lightsabre. In Semievil's absence the crowd got Otter out of the tree and demanded that he rob the 7 Eleven again so they could all have Cow TalesNeS1 Post 126, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When he entered the 7 Eleven he found that Sundeep, the store clerk, was asleep. The Otter decided that this was his opportunity to claim the 7 Eleven as his and renamed it "Fort Xanthan". He then raised a flag and threw Cow Tales to everyone after which he said that anyone was welcome to enter his fortNeS1 Post 129, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by TheOtter the Writer.. When Bo the Alligator entered the arena and started eating audience members, The Otter declared that he would deal with him. From his medical bag, which is seemingly a bottomless pit, he took out a huskarl sword and attacked Bo. Semievil informed The Otter that it wouldn't be so easy so Otter proceeded to beat the alligator instead of trying to chop him up. Semievil decided to give an example of this and beat up the Narrator. Otter remembered that Bo the Alligator had eaten a drunk cameraman and Otter deduced that fire would work on Bo - so he used his magical flame powers to shoot fire into the mouth of Bo. The alligator exploded and there was much rejoicing. The Otter then gets three bottles of vodka for 'nourishment' and headed back to his 7 Eleven fort. This is the first real example of Otter's alcoholism. When Sam & MaxSam & Max article, Wikipedia. approach Fort Xanthan in their commandeered Rabbit WalkerNeS1 Post 140, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer., The Otter is incredibly drunk and insults Max. Max proceeds to blow up the 7 Eleven and Otter is sent flying through the air only to land at the feet of a very angry Semievil who is pissed that Otter killed Bo the Alligator. They start to hurl insults at each otherNeS1 Post 141, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil starts beating Otter with a rubber-duckie attached to Bernard the Pidgeon and is joined by Sundeep, angry at the loss of his shop. Sundeep, however, turns on Semievil when he realises the rubber-duckie is stolen from his former shopNeS1 Post 142, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. While they're fighting, Otter manages to sneak off and decides he has to go to the men's room. While there, however, he found a secret vent in the stall that led to the janitor's spacious closet. After rearranging the place and filling it with stolen goods he decides this is his new base and called it The Crow's NestNeS1 Post 143, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Otter the Writer.. He is convinced to sign an organ donation form by the mysterious Lord CrudNeS1 Post 144, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Lord_Crud the Writer.. When Gebohq puts a lampshade on his head and starts to danceNeS1 Post 154, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., Otter realises that he must have eaten the twinkiesTwinkie article, Wikipedia. he had been saving. He alleges that twinkies will become toxic after seven years and must be causing Gebohq to have hallucinations since they're over six years old nowNeS1 Post 155, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil finally finds Gebohq and bursts in on him and The Otter in the Crow's NestNeS1 Post 156, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., he then runs out of the room when he sees the mountain of porn claiming his 'virgin eyes' but Gebohq sees through the trick to get him to run after Semievil and straight into hidden explosivesNeS1 Post 157, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He is, however, still 'temporarily insane' from the years old twinkies and, after threatening to get his rubber ducky to fight Semievil, he falls out of the window of the Crow's Nest and into the bleachers where Rob X is sleeping. Gebohq murders Rob X, in the sight of several Characters and then heads towards GonkGNK power droid article, Wookieepedia. with the intention of killing it tooNeS1 Post 159, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Before Gebohq could, however, Otter stops him and, instead, wants to kill the Gonk droid himself - which he does using his Vulcan FlameNeS1 Post 160, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. A short time later The Otter is roped into a Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. parody where he winds up as Scooby-DooScooby-Doo (Character) article, Wikipedia. the dogNeS1 Post 167, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. A monster chases them around in typical Scooby-Doo fashionNeS1 Post 168, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. until Antestarr traps it in a net and removes its mask to reveal Semievil. Before they could celebrate Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. bursts out of a lava pit and vows to take down a dragon, mistaking Galvatron as oneNeS1 Post 171, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil takes down Raistlin and tries to tie him up with banana peelsNeS1 Post 172, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. but Raistlin tricks Semievil into allowing him to help and he manages to tie Semievil up instead. The other heroes are high on drugs and dance about like hippies until MaybeChild burns the banana peels to set Semievil freeNeS1 Post 174, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Still high from the drugs, Antestarr calls his friend on his mobile phone and, while speaking in a surferSurf Culture article, Wikipedia. accent, proceeds to demonstrate the sound of him beating himself with a shoe to his friend. After that he goes, with The Otter who is surprisingly sober, to the Arena Bar where he meets a well-endowed woman and orders champagneNeS1 Post 182, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. While Otter stops Antestarr from fondling the woman, he threatens the bartender and forces him to put lots of bottles of booze into his doctor's bag. He drags Antestarr away but sets the bar on fire before he leaves, using his vulcan flame. Antestarr, though he's still high, rushes back in to save the womanNeS1 Post 183, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. A short time later, Antestarr is in the Crow's Nest with Otter and explains how he had tried to order a dyke from the Officials' Board but accidentally got a pike instead. The Crow's Nest is then invaded by The Indigo Girls who are angry with Antestarr's crude request. Before they beat him up, however, they're distracted by Otter's massive porn stash. Mindy, one of the Indigo Girls, kicks Antestarr out and the Indigo Girls become his 'bunnies'. The former owner of The Crow's Nest, the arena janitor, shows up but The Otter murders him with his huskarlNeS1 Post 191, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Gebohq, who has been stoned for a while now, is watching the bunny girls when he noticed Otter's Swedish penis-enlargerNeS1 Post 194, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Otter asks the women to look the other way while he throws the device out of the windowNeS1 Post 197, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. While Gebohq starts reading a book, The Otter teaches a sex game to The Indigo GirlsNeS1 Post 197, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He would later give Gebohq something better to read, a soft-core pornography magazine with Laetitia CastaLaetitia Casta article, Wikipedia. in itNeS1 Post 208, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When MaybeChild came into the room he revealed that he had a special magazine for everyone and gave MaybeChild a MetallicaMetallica article, Wikipedia. magazine. They then started smoking hookahHookah article, Wikipedia. together. Semievil then dragged Otter back down into the arena where he handed him a beaded bone-weapon and told him that Trixie, the cybernetic dog, was giving them away. He dressed Otter in the cloak he had worn when fighting Antestarr and had removed the bones from Trixie to fashion into the weapon he made Otter hold, evidently expecting Trixie to attack Otter instead of himselfNeS1 Post 211, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Otter went off to Trixie's Room where the dog and the bear were asleep in a gigantic bed. Otter met MaybeChild inside who didn't like Otter's choice of fashion and made him change his clothes, discarding the cloak. Seeing that his cloak was going to be thrown away, Semievil rushed in to reclaim it. Now with his cloak back, however, Trixie woke up and found Semievil there. He turned to Otter and MaybeChild for help but they'd already left. The Otter, thinking that there was to be a bikini party atop of the colosseum radio tower, drove up there only to find Totallyevil, who bashed him with a block of cheddar cheeseNeS1 Post 226, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. In order to fight against Totallyevil, and her two henchmen, the NeS Heroes gathered in the arena again and transformed into character classesCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia., giving them all new powers. To quickly escape, The Otter used his druidicDruid article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. powers to teleport them off of Ares' Colosseum and back to Earth, where they appeared at StonehengeNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) When the heroes arrived at Stonehenge, the comet finally crashed into The Chimera and thus ended the Imperial threat to Earth. Unfortunately Totallyevil and her two henchmen, Wolf and Farr, had also come through the portal. The heroes distracted the trio of evil by sacrificing a Random Audience Member to them while they came up with a planNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After Semievil was unable to defeat Farr with his summoned fire-elemental, Otter and MaybeChild used their new Dungeons & Dragons powers to create massive roots coated in metal that formed a bunker around the heroesNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Antestarr eventually got bored of being beaten at Battleship by The Otter so he went outside to challenge Farr but he found he was unable to beat himNeS1 Post 234, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Semievil dragged Antestarr back in so Farr turned his attention to the new stranger, Krig the Viking. He used magic to cause Krig pain. Otter transformed into a cheetah but his leather armour was too stiff to move so Semievil doused him in water. He ran out to save Krig but they were injured when they were attacked by Wolf with his incredible speed. When they made it back they had to be healed by MaybeChild and Otter needed to be doused in water againNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Eventually the heroes started to get bored while hiding in the bunker as they had a Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. but with no games. They plan to go to the local BlockbusterBlockbuster LLC article, Wikipedia. to get a game and Otter suggested they could pick up Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia. but Antestarr declared that the game sucked. Hearing the insult even from outside the bunker, Uncle Tusk smashed down the bunker's metal wall with his sword. Before he could rage further at Antestarr he spotted Krig as a fellow barbarian. When Krig said he wanted to eat a cat, Tusk, who hated cats, believed they'd be best friends and they left the bunker together. Through the gaping hole, the villains now leered inside with malicious grinsNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The heroes battled against the villains but Semievil ordered Otter to get a portal open to help them escape. The others keep the villains occupied just long enough for the portal to open and they escape to a redwood forest where some druids lived. Seeing that Otter really needed new clothing instead of the leather, Semievil set about restoring his mana to conjure new clothes while Gebohq was struck by lightning from the druids for trying to set a redwood tree on fireNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. The leader of the druids, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, approached them because he heard they were battling Totallyevil. When he found out Semievil was Totallyevil's brother, he banished Semievil and the skeletal man vanished from the forest. He bestowed a quest upon the remaining heroes; to seek out thhe Porkus Malorkis, a powerful sword capable of defeating evil. Just then, however, Krig the Viking and Uncle Tusk burst onto the scene being chased by a hungry Morris the CatNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Uncle Tusk and Krig leapt into the arms of The Otter for protection from the big, fat cat. Otter tried to be diplomatic and get the barbarians to apologise to Morris. Krig, however, couldn't restrain himself and he jumped at Morris in the hopes of eating the cat. Instead Morris ate Krig. After some cajoling, Otter got Morris to spit the viking back out, leaving Krig in a pool of salivaNeS1 Post 239, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil emerged from Morris' mouth, also, with weapons in hand which he attacked the trees with before the druids tried to stop himNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When the druids continued to retaliate, Gebohq and Antestarr stopped Semievil from attacking them further on the grounds that it would be more interesting if they were captured and put in danger. The druids tied them up and hung them over a firepit, except for Otter who they believed to be their godNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. MaybeChild grew angry at tolerating the fruitlessness of working with men and performed a prayer that resulted in the druids disappearing and them being set free. She was determined to return to Stonehenge and face off against the villains so she and Semievil worked together to create a portal back. She challenged Wolf to combat and won when she killed him with her holy lightNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. The Otter was battling Farr, meanwhile, by summoning animals to attack him but the apparition used throwing knives to hack at themNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The battle was interrupted when a Big Boy fell from the sky and its pants opened to reveal a mysterious figureNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Seeing that the villains were distracted by the mysterious figure, Semievil cast an illusion over the heroes so that they would appear as rocks and could hideNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The figure turned out to be Dr Evil, father of Semievil and TotallyevilNeS1 Post 248, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. As she couldn't find the heroes when disguised as boulders, she opted to go off with Farr to conquer the world. Dr Evil chose to go with them, though he mistook his daughter as a man. With them gone, Gebohq suggested that the heroes finally go questing for the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "It's probable that the 'Rage' t-shirt mentioned in Otter's introductory post refers to the band, Rage Against the MachineRage Against the Machine article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Heroes Category:NeS Heroes Category:Forgotten Characters Category:Forgotten Army Category:Magic Characters